


Cuddlin'

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Post-Coital Cuddling, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: "Sex is the only thing that you will get out of me here. And trust me, it’s for the best. I mean, my  past boyfriends? One is a heartless hacker without moral, one was a literal backstabbing Hydra sociopath and the last one died to save the world and kill the Hydra sociopath who had been turned into a real Hydra.”
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Cuddlin'

“Uhm… where are you going?”

As soon as he heard her slipping out of bed, Daniel woke up, startled. Confused, he looked at the woman before him, getting dressed like her life depended on it, not bothering to spare him a second glance. 

As she tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, she snorted- almost as he was making fun of her. Then, she made the mistake of meeting his eyes, and she understood he really didn’t know why she was leaving his side in such an hurry. 

“Oh.” She blushed, and, hands on her hips, she bite her lips, clearing her throat as she looked for the right words (if there were right words at all given the circumstances). “Uhm, I don’t cuddle, and besides, I _get_ that maybe in your time things were a little bit different, but in _my time_ people has sex to, you know, _unwind_. When they are s _tressed.”_

“Cute,” he sarcastically replied, sitting up in his bed. “All right, I get it. I mean, I’ve been the rebound guy before so I understand that I am not the love of your life- and, with all due respect, you are no Peggy Carter either….”

“Geez, thank you very much.” She grunted, rolling her eyes. Her look would have killed him, and she took her jacket from the floor, ready to leave. She had almost made her mind before, but now, after his remark about the legendary Peggy Carter- the unrequired love of his life- she really had no intention at all of spending one more minute in his company. Not that she cared – Daniel had been right, she wasn’t infatuated with him, but, still, her ego didn’t like to be kicked when down.

“What? C’mon, you were already with one foot outside the door!” He grunted with his arms wide open, shouting at low voice. “What I meant was, I know you are not in this for the long haul, but I’m still old-fashioned enough to want to _cuddle_ my lady after….” he gesticulated, blushing. 

“Sex,” she said, the syllable rolling on her tongue like magic, like honey- poison for his ears. In bed, Daniel felt himself wanting, craving, _needing_ that woman once again, and he swallowed, unable to tore his gaze away from her.

“Sex is the only thing that you will get out of me _here.”_ Crossing her arms, she closed the distance between them, and stood at the feet of the bed. “And trust me, it’s for the best. I mean, my past boyfriends? One is a heartless hacker without moral, one was a _literal_ backstabbing Hydra sociopath and the last one died to save the world _and_ kill the Hydra sociopath who had been turned into a _real_ Hydra _.”_

As he heard her confession, he took a big breath and sighed, scratching the back of his neck. “Listen, Daisy, it’s not like I’m looking for some great love declaration or anything. I just… I just like to cuddle my women after sex, all right? I’m old fashioned like that.”

“But I’m not,” She smiled, a bit sad, maybe a tiny bit disappointed, and shrugged. “But, it’s been… nice. So, if you ever find yourself in need of a repeating performance and you promise to stop trying to change my mind… you know where to find me.”

She left the room, and Daniel sighed, his eyes closed as he remembered the night of turbid passion, her scent still lingering on the pillow next to his. He inhaled, deeply, as he allowed desire to take over, left his body answer to the memory of handling her lithe body, and smiled, content, as he lazily started to stroke his member. 

Yes, he knew where to find her- and he was going to get her back in his bed. 

And, sooner or later, he would have gotten to actually cuddle Daisy Johnson to sleep after an energetic round of mind-blowing sex.


End file.
